Mortified
by boyslikegirlslikeboys
Summary: after an embarrassing conversation with her friend, Misaki decides to get some revenge. t for a little content. usui/misaki, shintani/OC.


**A/N: just finished watchin kaichou wa maid-sama for the second time throughhh. This hath been inspired by a wondrous pal'o'mine, our perverted conversations during a tour, and the major laughs we had about said conversations. It is, of course, Misaki/Usui. However, due to my fetish with making my own characters….. It's also Shintani/OC. Enjoy;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misaki walked in the back door of Maid Latte, accompanied by Tai Tomori, the newest student of Seika High and a new recruit in the café. Tai and Misaki were very different, but the two had become fast friends, probably due to the fact that Tai had a unique ability to charm people without seeming fake. The girls made their way back to the changing room, greeting the other maids on the way.

"Hey, Misa-chan, how are you and Takumi-kun?" Tai asked. Misaki whirled away from the lockers, startled. Tai tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "You don't ever talk about your romantic life."

"T-that's just because it's embarrassing," Misaki stuttered. "Of course, you wouldn't know the feeling," She added, motioning to Tai's figure. Tai looked down, as if just noticing that she was dressed in nothing but her underpants, being in the process of changing from her normal bra to her strapless.

"It's just us two here, Misa-chan. Why would I be embarrassed about changing in front of you?" Tai shrugged, tugging on the strapless. "So, tell me about your love life."

"What's there to tell? We're dating." Misaki, already dressed in her maid outfit, looked over at Tai, who was still nearly naked.

"Details, Misa-chan," Tai sang, smiling while she stepped into her dress. Misaki snorted.

"Ask whatever you want me to tell you." Tai's deep purple eyes sparked with amusement and mischief. Misaki gulped.

"Is Takumi-kun good at The Look?" When Misaki's face was emotionless, Tai elaborated. "You know, The Look. The I-am-so-passionate-about-you-I'm-undressing-you-with-my-eyes look?" Misaki's face turned bright red. Tai laughed. "I bet he is. Green eyes are usually pretty good at giving that look. But brown eyes… brown eyes are _always_ perfect at The Look. Sultry and smoky brown eyes…"

"Come on, Tai-chan, Manager's probably looking for us," Misaki said, attempting to cut off their conversation.

"Oooh, does Takumi-kun drive a motorcycle? Motorcycle boys are sexy. You get to ride behind them and hold on to their waists and run your hands amok over their abs—"

"I think I hear Manager calling us, Tai-chan, we should go."

"Hey, Misa-chan, does Takumi-kun make you feel hot and bothered? I heard somebody say they were hot and bothered about some boy. Is that how you feel around Takumi-kun? Hot and bo—"

"Tai!" Misaki shrieked, her face nearly purple with embarrassment. She clapped a hand over Tai's mouth and dragged her out to the café.

.

"Welcome back, master!" Misaki said, bowing to Usui when he came into the door. The blond boy smiled and followed Misaki to a table. "What would you like today?"

"A kiss from my maid girlfriend," Usui replied, making Misaki blush. Across the room, someone cleared their throat. Misaki turned, seeing that it was Tai. Tai pretended to fan herself as though she were hot. _Hot and bothered,_ Misaki remembered, flushing brighter.

"S-Stupid Usui. I'll go get the usual order." Misaki rushed to the back and took a moment to splash her face with water, trying to snap out of the embarrassment that Tai was throwing on her. _That girl has no decency!_ _I wish I could make her as mortified as I am right now…_ Misaki heard the front door open, and peered around the curtain. A familiar mop of brunette hair came into the café, along with a cheerful smile and bright brown eyes. _Shintani!_ Misaki thought with gleeful malice. _Perfect. Prepare yourself, Tai Tomori, for mortal humiliation!_ With that, Misaki strode back out to the café.

.

"Here you are, master," Misaki said, setting down Usui's glass and bowing. "Excuse me, please."

"But I want Misa-chan to stay," Usui whined. Misaki was glancing over her shoulder and watching Shintani. Usui followed her gaze. "Why do you have to leave?"

"I just need to take care of something, master." She pitched her voice a bit lower. "Don't leave the café when it closes. Wait for me." Usui's eyes widened in shock. Usually Misaki threw a fit when he stuck around and walked her home. Now she was asking him? Something interesting must be going on. Quickly, Misaki crossed over to Shintani's table.

"Misa-chan! It's good to see you!" Shintani grinned. He used to have a crush on Misaki, but once she and Usui had been dating a while, the crush had subsided. Now, she was just his childhood friend.

"It's good to see you as well, master," Misaki replied. As she'd done with Usui, Misaki quieted her voice. "Why don't you stay at the café tonight? I have someone I want you to meet." Shintani nodded eagerly.

_Excellent…_ Misaki thought, adding an evil laugh in her brain.

.

Misaki went into the changing room and began to get out of her maid outfit. She did so quickly, and managed to be dressed completely as Tai entered.

"Misa-chan, your hair is messed up." Tai winked. "You and Takumi-kun must have gotten a little out of control." Misaki blushed, but the red subsided as she remembered the revenge she would be getting.

"Hurry and get dressed, Tai-chan, there's someone I want you to meet." Tai looked at her friend quizzically, but slipped out of her maid outfit instantly.

"So who is he?" She asked, pulling her denim miniskirt up her tan legs.

"How do you know he's a boy?" Misaki asked, startled. Tai shot her a look as thought it were obvious.

"You wouldn't be this excited if you were introducing me to a girl, Misa-chan." Tai tugged a white long-sleeved tee on, draping a purple scarf around her neck and shoulders. "Alright, let's go," She said, putting her feet into well-worn leather cowboy boots and following Misaki out the door.

.

As soon as Misaki stepped outside, Usui planted a kiss on her lips. She pushed him away.

"Idiot Usui, what was that for?" Usui chuckled.

"Always the same, Misaki." He looked over Misaki's shoulder and smiled at Tai. "Nice to see you again, Tai-chan." Tai began to talk to Usui, animatedly reenacting something that happened in the café. Misaki edged away from them. Shintani appeared at her elbow.

"Hey, Misaki-chan, who's the girl over there? Is that who I'm supposed to meet?" Shintani took a moment and observed Tai. "She's _really_ cute, Misaki-chan!" Misaki grinned wickedly.

"Tai-chan, this is Hinata Shintani. Shintani, this is Tai Tomori." A slight dusting of pink came over Tai's cheeks as she waved. Misaki made a fist, eagerly anticipating Tai's embarrassment. Shintani walked up to Tai and extended a hand, which Tai took and shook.

"It's great to meet you, Hinata-kun!" Tai said, beaming as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Likewise, Tai-chan. I'm glad you're working at Maid Latte." Shintani leaned closer, winking. "I'll be sure to stop by every day." Tai nodded happily.

"It'll be wonderful to have something nice to look at while I'm working," Tai said. Misaki frowned as the two of them walked out of the alley to the front of Maid Latte. Usui stood beside Misaki, watching the dark-haired girl as she contemplated what went wrong with her plan. _Maybe it's because they're too alike. Maybe it's because Shintani is too nice. Maybe—_

"Misaki, were you trying to get Shintani a girlfriend?" Usui inquired.

"Of course I wasn't."

"I didn't think so. That would be too nice of you." Misaki punched his shoulder.

"No way! You drive a motorcycle?" Tai's voice echoed down the alleyway, causing Misaki to hit her forehead with her palm in defeat.

.

.

.

**A/N: I don't know if Shintani drives a motorcycle… but if so, I love him even more! I posted links to pictures of both Shintani and Usui giving The Look on my profile. Check them out if you're having trouble picturing The Look… or if you just wanna see two lovely gentlemen undressing you with their eyes ;)**


End file.
